


The Masquerade

by friedeggenthusiast



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedeggenthusiast/pseuds/friedeggenthusiast
Summary: A short story about George sneaking into a masquerade ball hosted by the prince, his secret lover.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	The Masquerade

George was settled in a chair in the corner of the great hall. The vast room was decorated from head to toe with garlands and sparkly things and ornate upholstery. He was in awe. It was beautiful, and he was starting to feel a bit better about sneaking in. He wouldn't want to miss this for the world, and the best part was still yet to come.

The party was bustling with life and chatter. Pretty music and the soft murmur of various nearby conversations wafted through the air around him. It was amazing, unlike anything he'd seen before. The smell of many particularly prepared plates of food made his mouth water.

Soon, his friends would join him. He checked his pocket watch, a thoughtful gift from his lover, who he also hoped would join him tonight. He adjusted his mask and made his way to the restroom to tidy himself before the party properly started.

He groomed himself in the mirror, running his hands through his dark brown hair. He brushed down his deep blue suit, a colour that he was familiar with and suited him perfectly. He straightened his baby blue tie, checked his collar and replaced his mask. It was white, rounded around his eyes, and had a veil that cast over his nose and pink lips. The eyes had a soft screen behind that hid his chocolate brown eyes. It disguised him well, which was what he needed. George made his way back to the ball.

\---

He arrived back in his corner, and was greeted by Sapnap and his fiancé, Karl.  
"Oh hey, you're early," he grinned.  
The pair returned his smile.  
"You look very handsome tonight, George." said Karl.  
Karl was dressed smartly in a purple cord suit and teal tie. His mask was pink with yellow and purple details, teal swirls and sequins. His nails were painted black and his fingers adorned with rings. His left hand was intertwined with Sapnap's right.  
Sapnap chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Where the hell is Alex?"  
He was sporting a beautifully tailored black suit and red tie, looking very much like a businessman. His mask was intricate, white with black around the eyes like a panda, flame details to the sides. His two engagement rings twinkled in the soft light.

Quackity arrived a small while later. He took his place beside Karl and adjusted his signature beanie.  
"Eyy, guys!"  
He wore a black shirt, loose fitting and no tie. He had already disposed of his blazer and it lay crumpled on one of the velvet chairs. His mask was square with a pixel, slightly off centre smiley face. And of course, he wore his beanie.  
They said their hellos, and took a seat to wait for the ball to begin.

\---

The party was now in full swing. People had coupled up and were dancing around the room. Karl, Sapnap and Quackity were dancing in a circle together, while George watched from the side. He was never too big on dancing, and didn't feel like making a fool of himself now. Plus, he was still waiting for someone. They were late to their own ball, and he was beginning to have doubts.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Tommy beside him, chattering away about guns and women, until he felt a jab in his side.  
"Hey, bitchboy,"  
George nodded but didn't look at him.  
"Dream's over there, by the way." Tommy said. "Or can you not see him, you colourblind fuck?"  
"Hm?" George mused. "What?"  
Tommy was right. Dream stood tall by the centre stage, in an elegant white and green wedding-style dress. He held a smooth smiley mask to his chest, peering around the ball uncertainly. His wavy length hair was down and curled around his face with grace. George sighed, he looked beautiful.

"Right, bye!" Tommy ran off to join Wilbur and Tubbo before George could say anything back.  
"Ge-o-o-o-rge," Sapnap cooed. "Come sit with us!"  
George smiled and took a seat beside Quackity, biting his nail.  
"Dream, eh?" Quackity grinned.  
"What do you mean?" George flushed, keeping his eyes on the stage.  
"Ask him to dance, go on,"  
"Why would you say that?"  
Alex laughed, watching with George. "What's he waiting for?"  
A sort of anthropomorphic fox person took their place beside Dream. George knew.  
"Oh, no." he mumbled.  
Fundy.

George knew of their engagement. George knew it wasn't Dream's choice. His stomach churned as Fundy took Dream's gloved hand and led him to the dance floor. Dream followed, seemingly avoiding eye contact.

The music slowed, and they began to dance. It was mesmerising, how they both moved with such grace and ease. Especially with Fundy being a literal fox. George kept his eyes fixed on the pair, despite what was going on around him.

Dream's snow white skirts twirled about his calves, perfect and pretty. The sequins dazzled in the spotlights and the mask was pearlescent, shining beautifully in the pink-ish light. George was breathless. Fixated on the pair. Enthralled. Enslaved.

Every so often Fundy would dip Dream and his mask would slide up, exposing his freckled cheeks and lips, tightly pressed together in discomfort.

Every time, he mouthed, "I'm sorry,"

But as much as he loved to sit and watch, the sinking feeling in his stomach was still there. Betrayal, but not quite. He leant back into the chair, trying to push it out of his mind and enjoy the party. He didn't go to the extent of sneaking in with his friends to sulk the whole time.

He wished it was him. The way Fundy's hand - paw? - rested gently on Dream's lower back. The way Dream's hand, that was linked with his but a day ago, was now cupped by someone else's.

He bit his lip. Jealousy gnawed at his heart, anxiety settled in his stomach. Maybe it was time to leave.  
He nudged Quackity. "I'm leaving."  
"What? So soon?"  
"Yeah," he murmured. "I uh-"  
"George?" Karl chimed in.  
"I need to go, guys."  
Sapnap leant across Karl and studied George's face.  
"Dude, are you okay?" he eventually asked, softness in his tone.  
"Yes," George snapped.  
The three looked at him in concern as he stood up, gathering his things.  
"Enjoy the rest of the party." he mumbled, before turning on his heel and walking towards the great doors.

He didn't know where to go. He prayed no one would follow him. Hopefully Dream wouldn't notice and would stay where he was and not make a scene. It was raining, and hard. The streets were empty, dark and wet. A mixture of rain and his own salty tears ran down his face, cheeks flushed from the biting wind.

He just wanted to leave. To get out as unnoticed as he had arrived. To forget. He just let himself walk, alone with his thoughts. Walking to nowhere in particular, and yet he recognised the path he had instinctively taken.

"Why me? I know how things are, why does it hurt so much?"

George strode out across the heart-shaped stepping stones, looking down to his feet where raindrops splashed and dispersed into the earth.

He stopped. He swirled the simple gold band on his finger. He held the pocket watch carefully in his palm, watching the continuous ticking. The soft sound it made was almost comforting.

"I must keep going."

The path seemed strange, something sinister, in the dark. Filled with memories, dimly lit by age-old oil burners that hung from various trees.

He took another hesitant step forward, this time looking up around him. The path was lined with all sorts of delicate foliage, weathered stones and mossy trees.

"I remember, how we used to-"

The flower field began to come into view. The place they first met.

"-sit on the bench together-"

The bench. The smooth planks, the swirly iron details. The tiny plaque at the stop, that read simply:

For George

It was barely a few feet from him. George longed to step forward, to sit in the pounding rain and wind. Feeling the sweet embrace of the tarnished wood against his back and the memories attached to it. To sit upon that hill with his lover just one more time.

"-and watch the world go by."

He knew it had to end at some point. Their relationship was most inappropriate, and after seeing the pure joy on Fundy's face while he cradled Dream, he knew that this needed to be where it ended.

Once again, George reached for the promise ring that circled his finger. He slowly removed it and slid the ring in his pocket. He felt bare.

"The end,"

He slowly set himself down on the cold bench. He could see the entirety of the kingdom from where he sat. From the palace to his own family bakery. The light from many many windows twinkled through his blurred vision. The purple horizon, in the absence of the sun, the moon watching from above him.

He undid his tie and kicked off his shoes. His socks were wet anyway.

He heaved out a long sigh and placed his head in his hands, running fingers through his drenched hair.

It was peaceful, despite being so exposed to the howling wind. He was alone, and that was what he needed. His friends probably didn't know where he was. Droplets ran down his neck and collar. He closed his eyes.

Complete darkness. Just him, his thoughts, undisturbed, solitary and unrefined. Free to feel.

"George?"

A voice dragged him back to reality. Wiping his face, he peered up.

Dream stood before him. Tall, ducking beneath the arch that opened into the field. Wavy hair windswept and wet curls clinging to his forehead. George observed the missing glove, the torn dress. Yet Dream still wore the matching ring on his left hand.

"You came,"  
"Of course I did." he replied hoarsely.

Dream cleared his throat very unsubtly.  
"May I sit with you?"

George nodded, staring past him, and patted the space beside him. As soon as he took a seat, George's hand reached for his and they intertwined.

"Your ring," Dream murmured. "Where did it go?"  
"It's in my pocket,"  
"Why did you take it off?"

George turned to look at Dream. He looked so hurt, like he might cry. Guilt began to well inside him.

"Ge-"  
"I thought," he interrupted. "That this may be the end. Seeing as you're engaged to Fundy, and seeing you two together tonight, I'm just not sure if this is right anymore. He looked so happy."

A pause. Dream looked at him silently, before shaking his head with a soft smile.

"George," Dream whispered. "Run away with me tonight, please?"

George was taken aback. "What? Really?"  
Dream leant over and cupped his face delicately with his spare hand, "Really."

"Alright… What's the plan?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! This is my first work so hopefully I can write longer/better things in future. There probably won't be further parts to this story. :))


End file.
